herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sasha Williams
(formerly), (formerly, Ben (formerly), Donna, Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Bob Stookey, Daryl Dixon, Carol Peletier, Maggie Greene, Beth Greene, Hershel Greene, Glenn Rhee, Tara Chambler, Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, Eugene Porter, Gabriel Stokes, Noah, Deanna Monroe, Spencer Monroe, Paul "Jesus" Monroe |enemies = Walkers, , The Hunters and Terminus, , and The Saviors |type of villain = Outright, Heroic Support, Tragic, In Love}} was a main character and survivor of the outbreak in 's . She served as a supporting protagonist during Season 3 and one of the main protagonists from Season 4 to Season 7. She belonged to a small group led by elder brother Tyreese, trying to find a safe haven, and soon became one of the newcomers at the prison. After the downfall of the prison, she formed a relationship with fellow group survivor and newcomer, Bob Stookey. She is a very tough and skilled woman, being talented with firearms, becoming one of the group's key defenders, until her untimely demise in the Season 7 finale, when she committed suicide by taking a suicide pill conducted by Eugene Porter, in the hopes to kill Negan while a zombie, but failed. Overview Personality and Appearance Sasha commands authority and likes to be in charge. This is shown after Carl leads the group out of the prison's boiler room. While Tyreese was shown to be grateful for finding a secure residence, she panics about being locked out and yells at Carl and Hershel to allow them into the cell-block after Carl locked the cell-block door due to not knowing if their group was dangerous or not. She is the co-leader of one of the runs the group goes on, along with Daryl. Bob asks for her permission to come along and she is shown to be giving everyone else orders. Tyreese jokingly asks "Was there ever a time you weren't the boss of me?". On the road with Maggie and Bob, she insists they follow her lead and find a place to live by themselves, and strongly suspects their destination to be false hope. Sasha appears to see things from a realist approach, stating: "I don't believe in magic or luck. I do the math and I don't gamble." Appearances Gallery SashaWTTT.png|Sasha as she appears in Season 3. The Walking Dead season 4 Sasha Portrait.jpg|Sasha as she appears in Season 4. The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Sasha-Green-590.jpg|Sasha as she appears in Season 5. Trivia *Sasha is one of the characters that were in the TV Series, but not the Comic Series. **She is also the fourth original main character in the TV Series, the first being Merle Dixon, the second being Daryl Dixon, the third being Beth Greene, the fifth being Enid, the sixth being , and the seventh being Jadis. **Sasha is also the third original main character in the TV Series to die, the first being Merle and the second being Beth. *The shirt she is wearing in "Made to Suffer" has the logo of a local band out of Atlanta, Georgia, named "Southern Gothic Revival". *Sasha was never originally planned for the TV show. After the actress Sonequa Martin-Green auditioned for the role of Michonne, Glen Mazzara liked her audition so much they created Sasha specifically for Sonequa. *On Talking Dead, Sonequa Martin-Green confirmed that Sasha's job before the apocalypse was a firefighter. *Sonequa Martin-Green was pregnant during the filming of the fifth season. As the season progresses, Sasha noticeably wears baggier clothing, wearing Bob's oversized military jacket, a large black t-shirt, Tyreese's holster and carries a large AR-15. Her clothing remains the same from "Four Walls and a Roof" (season 5, episode 3) to "First Time Again" (season 6, episode 1). Within the context of the show, Sasha carrying the items worn by the people she loved and lost was symbolic of her refusing to let go of them, according to Sonequa Martin-Green. As season 6 commences, Sasha has began a recovery process and volunteers for the quarry run. Noticeably she changes her outfit for the first time since Bob's death, symbolic of her moving on from her losses. *So far, out of all of the deceased main characters, Sasha has the third longest lifespan with a total of 73 episodes, while Glenn Rhee has the second longest lifespan with a total of 84 episodes and Carl Grimes has the longest with a total of 108 episodes. *Sasha was the final member of Tyreese's group and her family to die. *As of Sasha's death, all of the Williams Family is now deceased. *As of Sasha's death, all the main characters introduced in Season 3 are now deceased. **Also, following Sasha's death in "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", Judith Grimes, Rick's (biological or adopted) infant daughter, is the only remaining character introduced in Season 3 (who is not a main character). *As of Sasha's death, all the survivors of the prison flu in Season 4 are now deceased. *Sasha is the third main character to be killed in a season finale, the second being Abraham Ford and the first being Andrea. *Sasha is the third member of Negan's lineup to die. Unlike Glenn and Abraham, Sasha was the only one to not be killed by Negan himself. *Sasha was the only walker in Season 7 to kill a person. *Sasha is the second female main character to become a walker, the first being Deanna Monroe. *Sasha is the second main character to commit suicide, the first being Andrea. **However, unlike Andrea, Sasha still had the option of staying alive. Andrea committed suicide to prevent reanimation after being bitten, while Sasha killed herself to reanimate as a walker. *Sasha is the third member of the Negan lineup to die, the first being Abraham Ford, the second being Glenn Rhee, and the fourth being Carl Grimes. **She is also the first female member of the Negan lineup to die. *Her character shares strong similarities to Andrea from the comic series. **Both are expert marksmen. **Both set out to search for their missing boyfriend, and both end up finding them kidnapped, infected, and partially eaten by cannibals (also, both of them wear a piece of clothing from their dead boyfriends to remember them by (Dale's hat and Bob's jacket). **Both suffer PTSD after the deaths of their boyfriends. **Both wear the same post-apocalyptic fashion attire. **Both become one of the groups key defenders. **Both are realists. **Both are deceased, and both reanimated into zombies and were put down by someone very close to them (Sasha's closest friend, Maggie, and Andrea's boyfriend, Rick). ***Coincidentally, Sasha was killed in the 16th episode of Season 7, while Andrea was killed in the 167th issue. Also, both their deaths occurred in the out-of-universe year, 2017. External links Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Damsels Category:Siblings Category:Leaders Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Lethal Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Voice of Reason Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Suicidal Category:Female Category:The Walking Dead Heroes